


Wanton Destruction Makes a Great First Date [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the worst possible week, a heist from Captain Cold is the last straw for Barry, setting him off to rant about all of his life's troubles to the Rogue while being immobile and iced to the floor of a jewelry store. The next night, Cold gives Barry an opportunity to let out his frustrations more productively.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by Crimson1]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanton Destruction Makes a Great First Date [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wanton Destruction Makes a Great First Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713698) by [Crimson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/pseuds/Crimson1). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic16/wanton%20destruction.mp3) | **Size:** 14.8 MB | **Duration:** 16:04min

  
---|---


End file.
